Talvez
by fryrs
Summary: Olicity. Spoiler 3x09. Talvez ele estivesse vivo, mas Felicity não acredita muito em "talvezes".


**Então eu chorei feito um bebê nesse 3x09 de Arrow, e precisava tirar todos aqueles feelings do peito. Até porque um episódio como esses é para abalar a estrutura de qualquer um uahauhauhuah.**

**Enfim, espero que (caso alguém leia) curtam a história!**

**Boa leitura :D**

* * *

><p><em>Você precisa respirar. Inspire. Expire. Muito bom. Faça de novo. E de novo. Mantenha o ritmo. Mantenha-se respirando. O ar não está faltando. Seu coração está batendo no peito, como deveria, e seu sangue está circulando. Você <strong>não<strong> está sentindo dor de verdade, só acha que está sentindo. Você está bem. Você está viva. Sei que parece como se você estivesse morrendo — mas você não está._

_O mundo não está acabando. O mundo **não** vai acabar porque ele se foi._

_Ele se foi._

_Para sempre._

_Ele disse que te amava._

_Você não disse de volta. Por que você não disse de volta?_

_Você o ama._

_Ele se foi._

_O mundo não está acabando. Repita, Felicity. Repita para si mesma. Novamente. Continue respirando. Não precisa limpar as lágrimas, elas não importam. O seu coração despedaçado não importa. O mundo rodando não importa. Continue em pé. Continue firme. Não desabe. Não pare de respirar. Você o ama. Não, você não o ama. Você o **amava**. Ele se foi. Continue respirando. Inspire. Expire._

_Sobreviva._

— Felicity — a voz de Diggle é fraca, insegura, e eu mal posso vê-lo quando ele caminha em minha direção e põe uma mão sobre meu ombro, apertando-o. Sei que ele quer me fazer sentir melhor. Sei que quer me passar segurança, mas não consigo. Não consigo sentir nada além de dor. Não consigo me prender a nada além das lembranças que tenho dele. As _últimas _lembranças.

Ainda me lembro, com uma clareza impressionante, do dia em que cheguei em casa da escola e descobri que meu pai havia ido embora. Mamãe estava sentada no sofá. Lembro de ter achado esquisito, porque ela havia me dito, no dia anterior, que pegaria um turno extra no trabalho. Papai havia sido demitido recentemente, e ela estava tendo dificuldades em manter a casa sozinha. Houve muitas discussões. Eles brigavam o tempo inteiro. Eu ficava presa em meu quarto, mexendo no meu computador, concentrando-me em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o som de gritos. De acusações. De lamentos.

Ao lado de minha mãe, no sofá, havia uma garrafa de bebida. Vazia. Lembro-me de olhar para o seu rosto e vê-lo marcado pelas lágrimas. Lembro-me de lhe perguntar, assustada, o que tinha acontecido. Então ela ergueu a cabeça. Com dificuldade, como se me encarar fosse a coisa mais difícil que ela poderia fazer no mundo. Ela manteve o olhar sobre mim por longos cinco segundos. Foi quando ela disse. "Seu pai foi embora. Ele não vai mais voltar. Nunca".

Ele se foi, também. Para sempre.

É quase como se todos os homens de minha vida tivessem a tendência de me abandonar.

— Felicity — Diggle me chama novamente, mas sua voz parece vir de tão longe que mal a escuto, o que é estranho, porque ele está parado ao meu lado. Ainda sinto seu aperto em meu ombro. Ainda sinto sua presença perto de mim. Mas é como se eu não a reconhecesse; como se meu corpo estivesse vazio, oco; como se outro ser humano jamais pudesse ser capaz de ocupar o espaço que a dor está causando. Como se a dor fosse tudo. Como se, daqui para frente, ela sempre será tudo.

— Pode ser que ele tenha sobrevivido — diz Roy, tentando atrair minha atenção. — É do Oliver que estamos falando. O cara sobreviveu à cinco anos naquela ilha, sobreviveu a todos esses anos difíceis em Starling City. Se existe alguém que pode sobreviver a isso, é ele. E não é como se Nyssa fosse a pessoa mais confiável do mundo. Talvez...

— Não é suficiente — sussurro, e estranho o som da minha própria voz. Ela está tão diferente que, por alguns segundos, penso que foi outra pessoa que falou. Movi minha boca. As palavras saíram pelos meus lábios. Mas a voz, ela não parece minha. A desesperança não parece comigo. — Não é suficiente — repito, e digo em voz alta, para sentir o gosto de cada palavra em minha língua. O gosto amargo que elas deixam logo depois de serem pronunciadas. — Não posso viver por um "talvez".

— Roy está certo. É do Oliver que estamos falando. Se alguém pode fazer o impossível, esse alguém é ele.

— Não, não é — retruco, erguendo a cabeça para encarar os dois homens. Meus dois amigos. As únicas pessoas que ainda me restam. — Oliver é... _era_ extraordinário. Forte. _Muito_ forte. Um bom lutador. Mas ele é... ele era só um homem. E ninguém é invencível. Se ele não fosse tão teimoso...

— Ele estava tentando proteger a irmã — diz Roy. — Você sabe que ele faria tudo pela Thea.

— Até morrer — digo, amargamente. — E é o que aconteceu, não é? Agora como ele vai poder protegê-la estando morto? Como, Roy? Como ele vai cumprir a promessa que fez ao pai de lutar por essa cidade? A promessa que ele fez a nós? Que ele fez a mim... Ele disse que voltaria. Ele disse que voltaria, e eu acreditei. E agora ele se foi, ele se foi, e eu nem disse adeus. Não como deveria. Não como queria. Então, por favor, parem. Parem com os "talvezes". Eu o amo. Com todo o meu coração, eu o amo. E ele está morto. E tudo o que eu tenho do homem que eu amo são poucas lembranças e um único beijo. Não é justo.

_Não é justo. Não é justo. Não é justo. Não é justo. Não é justo._

Sento-me em minha cadeira, porque meus pés não conseguem mais me manter em pé. Quero gritar. Quero chorar. Quero encontrar Oliver Queen e cobrar dele todas as promessas que ele fez. Quero vê-lo novamente, vivo, inteiro, sorrindo. Quero ter a oportunidade de lhe dizer que eu o amo, que sempre o amei, e que é estúpido e idiota que não estejamos juntos. Quero construir minha vida ao seu lado.

Quero tantas coisas. Coisas que jamais terei.

Mal sinto as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Mal sinto meu próprio corpo. É quase como se ele estivesse dormente, só o coração batendo, lembrando-me de que estou viva, embora cada batida seja uma pontada de dor que não posso suportar. Fecho os olhos e tento imaginar como teria sido uma vida sem ele. Como teria sido de Oliver Queen nunca tivesse me procurado com um notebook cheio de buracos de bala. Se ele nunca tivesse entrado em meu carro, baleado, e pedido por minha ajuda. Se ele nunca tivesse me revelado seu segredo.

Eu não o teria conhecido direito. Não o teria amado. Não o teria perdido. Não sentiria essa dor.

Mas eu a sinto. Porque ele me procurou. Porque ele fez parte da minha vida. Porque eu o amo — no presente, ainda que ele esteja agora somente no passado. No presente, porque sua memória permanece. No presente, porque o coração não deixa de amar enquanto não parar de bater. E o meu ainda está batendo.

E eu ainda o amo.

E talvez, só talvez, possa mesmo haver esperança. Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido.

Talvez.


End file.
